


A Curious Thing

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, F/M, Family Issues, Het Mpreg, Humor, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: In the wake of Finwë’s reembodiment, rumors started to spread that the King desired more children.
Relationships: Finwë/Indis/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	A Curious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of Het Mpreg thread on FFA.

It was a curious thing that happened in the wake of Finwë's reembodiment.

It was remarked upon first that the King still desired more children with his wives. _Why_ was the reported reaction from nearly all of the King's grandchildren, but those who remembered Finwë’s first life - well, the King had always loved his children, no matter how difficult matters had become after the two High-Princes started arguing. 

The second bit of gossip to fly around the city was that neither Indis nor Míriel was willing to bear another child. Those was unremarkable as well. While Queen Indis doubtless loved her children, despite the same difficulties that plagued her husband’s relationships, four pregnancies three ages earlier was quite enough for any elf. As for Queen Míriel, well, no one wanted to see the eldest High-Prince’s emotional breakdown if his mother became pregnant once more. 

The third bit, and the least remarked upon at first, was that the King had not asked either of his wives to bear said children, though the High-Princes were both heard to have had fits about something related to the matter, with the eldest begging the King to reconsider and then breaking down on the second’s shoulder, muttering about what if Atar dies, Nolofinwë, what shall we do. 

Those rumors were easily dismissed, of course. Prince Fëanáro had always been easily upset when it came to his father, and even if Morgoth was unlikely to return now, it was good of the High-Princes to try and develop a plan for any future children’s safety. 

A few months later it became clear that listening to the last rumors would have been the wisest decision. First, of course, was the announcement that the King was expecting a child with both of his wives. That was unexpected. Surely, if neither of them had been willing to, both of them would not have changed their minds now. To add to the mystery, none of the princes were hovering over their mothers as had been expected by many. Indeed, aside from Prince Fëanáro’s sudden and unexpected move back into the palace and his near constant pretense at the King’s side, it seemed as though life had continued as normal. 

Then there was the announcement of gratitude to the Valar (and apologies to those who High-Prince Fëanáro had screamed at) for making such possible. That was puzzling. Not the part about the High-Prince yelling, but the gratitude. Still, most of Valinor shrugged it off. 

Last, and most surprising, there was the announcement from Prince Arafinwë that he would be assisting his father during the progression of his father's pregnancy. 

Well. 

That was a solution most of them had not imagined, though it made sense that it would be Prince Arafinwë announcing it. Was he not the most calm brother, and the one most likely to not panic - not that any of them thought anything would occur requiring panic, of course, they hastily added if any member of the King’s family was in the vicinity. 

Still, as long as the King and his family were happy (and even Prince Fëanáro seemed to calm down as time went on, especially as his father showed no signs of declining in health but instead seemed to enjoy the pregnancy) most decided it was not really their place to ask questions. 

The King would do as he wished, and at least this had brought the older half-siblings together. All that anyone else needed to do was await an announcement of new child’s birth. 


End file.
